classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures of the Gummi Bears
Adventures of the Gummi Bears was a Disney Afternoon cartoon on the Disney Channel in the eighties and nineties. It starred a group of colorful bears who protected the forest (primarily their home and surrounding areas) from evil. They were noted for their "gummi berry juice", which allowed them to bounce all over the place, thus helping them to thwart their enemies or get out of trouble. The juice also had an effect on humans, making them stronger than ten average humans. The show is set in medieval times. Despite the name, the series had nothing to do with the confectionery. Characters *Tummi Gummi- a slow witted Gummi. He loves to eat, hence the name. *Gruffi Gummi- a grouchy Gummi (hence the name) who only thinks about work and how his methods are "correct". *Sunni Gummi- a young, innocent Gummi girl. *Grammi Gummi- the elder female of the Gummis. She knows the secret recipe of gummiberry juice. *Zummi Gummi- the elder male of the Gummis. He is often absent-minded, but is an expert wizard. His "spells", taken from the Great Book of Gummi, involve adding "umm" to ordinary commands (e.g. "Plummant grummo nummow" for "plant grow now"). He has a bad habit of making spoonerisms. His magic comes from the Gummi Medallion. *Cubbi Gummi- a young boy Gummi who is adventurous and always getting into trouble. *Cavin- the squire of Sir Tuxford. He is one of only two people whom the Gummi Bears will trust. His name means "beautiful at birth", and is of Celtic origin. *Sir Tuxford- a knight in service of King Gregor. He is possibly named after the city in Nottinghamshire, home of folk legend Robin Hood. *King Gregor- the king of Dunwyn. His name is the Scottish variant of Gregory. *Princess Calla- the daughter of King Gregor, and one of only two people whom the Gummi Bears will trust. She might be named after he Calla Lily, also known as the Lily of the Nile. Villains *Duke Igthorn of Drekmore- the primary villain who is always scheming to capture the Gummi Bears and force them to make Gummiberry juice for him. He has a nasally voice. He reigns in Drekmore, a dark land filled with horrid and evil creatures. He is always seen in knight's undergarments. He doesn't like being called "Dukie" because "dookie" is another name for feces. *Toadwart- Igthorn's meek servant. *Ogres- Igthorn's dimwitted henchmen who live in Drekmore. DVD * The show is available on DVD Trivia *Disneyland's Autopia was renamed Road to Gummi Glen for awhile. *One episode actually revealed the secret recipe for gummi berry juice. **The recipe is: six handfuls of red berries, four orange ones, three purple, four blue, three green, and one yellow. Then the three-step stir, stir slow to the left, then slow to the right, then BANG to get out the bubbles. Leave out the purple berries and you will inflate, causing you to float to the ceiling. *The name "Dunwyn" is a combination of the Gaelic word for "town" or "fort" and the Welsh word for "white". This could be best translated as "White Castle" (no relation to the burger chain). *An overdose of gummi berry juice will cause the user to launch miles into the air like a rocket. If a bottle is given to a dragon, it will hiccup highly explosive bubbles. *The name Drekmore combines "drek", a universal term for filth, and "more", which has many meanings. The closest would be the Croatian name for "sea". Thus, the "Sea of Filth" (although Drekmore is not coastal). *In one episode, the Gummi Bears are trying to contact their ancestors, who had left Gummi Glenn many years prior to seek out a better place to live. One of the places is Great Bearton, a play on Great Britain. Another is New Gumbria, a play on Northumbria (a medieval kingdom in what is now parts of England and Scotland). *One episode features a bounty hunter greatly based on Harry Callahan, as portrayed by actor Clint Eastwood in the popular action film Dirty Harry. *Popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic dedicated an episode of his show to reviewing the Disney Afternoon. In the episode, he commented that the Gummi Bears theme song is sung in an overdramatic fashion. Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Afternoon